


最后一次！

by Christywalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn through out the years, Underage Sex, bottom!Ron, top!draco
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 最后一次？最后亿次
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 44





	最后一次！

“最后一次！”罗恩在自己的衬衣扣子被解到胸口时从脸到脖子红成一片，“我——我已经和哈利和好了，所以你别想我还会——”

“你他妈能不能在这种时候闭上嘴。”德拉科听到他这句话彻底失去了耐心，一把扯掉了剩下的三枚扣子，低头咬在红发男孩颜色浅淡的乳头上。罗恩惊呼一声，紧接着立马抬起手来捂住自己的嘴，一双朝上望过来的蓝眼睛迷茫又担忧。

“没人会在这种时候过来。”德拉科边说边向下扯掉对方松垮垮的校服裤子，仅剩一双颜色怪异的长筒袜留在脚上，然后把罗恩细长的腿搭上自己的肩头。他从斗篷口袋里摸出那个小瓶子，草草沾过油乎乎的浅金色液体后就把一根手指戳进罗恩鼓胀的屁眼里。红发男孩似乎被他的动作吓了一跳，后面收缩起来死死咬住他的手指头，德拉科不得不用指甲掐住他满是雀斑的白屁股。

“放松。”他凶狠地命令道，“我让你闭上面的嘴，不是下面的。”他不顾紧咬住自己手指的穴口，朝里面强硬推进一个指节，罗恩则疼得眼泪都冒出来了，咬住自己的手背呜呜乱叫。德拉科没打算在扩张上花费太长时间，食指在里面进出了几次就立刻又加了一根手指头，见罗恩实在难受的厉害就去找里面那块摸起来不同的组织。这让红发男孩的身体一下子绷得像是要断了一样，随即又在德拉科的反复戳碰下抖成秋风里的落叶，从鼻子里喷出来的粗重喘息在空荡无人的教室里回响。

德拉科又摸了他几次就觉得自己已经仁至义尽，分出一只手解开腰带，把自己早就硬挺的老二从内裤里掏了出来，然后托高罗恩的屁股，把龟头抵在他的屁眼上。红发男孩似乎知道此刻才终于意识到德拉科想干什么，蓝眼睛惊恐地瞪了起来，但仅有后背和肩膀抵住地面的上半身根本使不上力，大腿根也被德拉科紧紧按住，只能眼睁睁看着他把涂了油的龟头一点点挤进他的后穴。

“……最后一次！”他在德拉科终于把一整根埋进去后带着哭腔喊道，“哈利才是我的朋友，而且别以为我以后还会和你干这种事！”

***

“最后一次！”罗恩喘着粗气说，“要是你以为经过这么一遭我还会允许你——”

“是是，韦斯莱，最后一次就最后一次，你现在给我闭上嘴就行。”德拉科漫不经心的声音懒洋洋地响起，牙齿狠狠陷入罗恩后颈的皮肤里，“你那个蠢货哥哥和烂疤头今天可把我打得不轻，所以你先给我肉债肉偿，其他事以后再说。”

他用自己的身体把罗恩整个人钉在级长盥洗室浴池旁的白色大理石地砖上，不断有水龙头里里冒出来的泡泡啪的一声在两人身侧炸裂。地砖又湿又滑，罗恩也随着他用力一个劲地打滑，害得德拉科的阴茎在他屁股上乱戳了好几下才终于塞了进去，中间随着罗恩嘶哑的叫喊顿了顿，随即一口气直冲到底。罗恩又叫了一声，又痛又响，声音扬到半截就被捂住嘴的手背挡住了。无论德拉科说过多少次级长盥洗室没人进得来也听不见，他们每次办完这事儿后罗恩总会把自己的手背咬得血迹斑斑。德拉科才懒得管他，只要罗恩的屁股别闭嘴就行了。

他在罗恩火热的甬道中停留了几秒，充分享受将对方填充到极致的感觉，紧接着就肆无忌惮冲撞起来，每次向外抽到仅剩头部再重重送回去，粗大龟头戳得身下的红发男孩呜咽不断。他的头发没有上个学年那么长了，被打湿后变为深秋落叶的绛红，趁在白生生湿漉漉的后颈上颜色分明，德拉科总喜欢一口咬上去，然后用舌头轻舔掉血液混合水蒸汽与汗水的淡淡咸腥味。

他们做这事儿的时候从来没能够撑太长时间，至少从没让德拉科满意过，但年轻的身体难以抑制冲动，他每次进入罗恩后只希望把对方直接操爆完事。于是他死命扳着罗恩的腰，让对方的屁股在湿润空气里高高抬起，另一只手按着他的脖子，在一次又一次愈深的操弄中心满意足听着红发男孩逐渐变调的哭喊，看着他的手在因肥皂泡而滑腻的瓷砖上无力抽动，手指想要抓住借力的东西却孤立无援，最终蜷起来紧紧掐住自己的掌心。

他通常会射在罗恩屁股里，但今天没有，而是在射精的刹那拔了出来，将白稠精液射了罗恩满背，最远的一滴飞落进他的后颈发梢，慢慢滑进发丝里。罗恩还没射，他的上半身贴在地砖上，后背随身下激烈的自慰而弓起，于是德拉科大发慈悲决心帮他一把，给他的屁股用力来了一巴掌。疼痛似乎将变态的快感瞬间推至极点，罗恩的喉咙里溜出一声窒息般的哽噎，紧接着随着一波波射精浑身颤抖起来，把整张脸都埋在臂弯里。

“最后一次。”他低声嘟囔。

“是是是，”德拉科说，“最后一次。”

**

“最后一次！”罗恩的声音在德拉科把他的裤子扯下来的时候紧张得破了音，“而且我这是看在你——”

“闭嘴，韦斯莱。”德拉科没好气地跪在对方双腿之间，抬手握住罗恩半硬的勃起，把包皮推下去，“我好不容易才把桃金娘从马桶里冲下去，在她回来前我们只有半个小时的时间。”

说完他把罗恩的阴茎一口吞下一大半，听到头顶红发男孩习惯性啪的一声用手背捂住自己的嘴。他用舌头耍了几个花样，于是罗恩的老二在他口腔里迅速胀大挺起，直挺挺戳着他的软腭和喉咙。

“你个该死的山怪。”德拉科被戳出生理性泪水，向后仰头吐出罗恩的阴茎，伸手过去掐捏住他鼓囊囊的双球，“你他妈要是敢挺腰，我就捏爆你这里，听明白了吗？”

罗恩在手背后面发出模糊的回答，德拉科低头在他口水淋漓的龟头上舔了一圈，然后又张嘴把它含了进去，用舌头挑逗包皮下面龟头与柱身之间脆弱的缝隙。罗恩的哼叫哪怕被手背堵住了也能听出他被舔得有多爽，他的膝盖甚至都颤抖了一下，而德拉科也请哼一声，开始在对方又粗又长又热的鸡巴上孜孜不倦操自己的嘴。

他只吞吐了几十个来回就觉得下巴酸软难耐，顺着嘴角淋在他衬衣前襟上的口水混合前液也让他颇感恶心。在他头顶罗恩依旧随着他嘴巴而直哼哼，阴囊胀得仿佛下一秒就会射出来，于是德拉科把对方的勃起退到头部，边嘬边用舌尖轻舔马眼，没用几下子就听到罗恩的呼吸卡在喉咙里，阴囊猛地缩起来——

他及时用手心接住了罗恩射了四五波的精液，然后在对方背靠着盥洗室的隔间挡板大口喘气时从冰冷的地板上摇晃着站起身，把这只手按在对方嘴边。红发男孩每次高潮后都会失神许久，几乎像中了夺魂咒一样听话，看到德拉科把手伸过去想也不想就伸出舌头舔了个干净。

“真听话，像狗一样。”他冷淡地说，然后把罗恩拽起来在隔间挡板上翻了个身，伸手去解自己的腰带，“现在轮到我了。”

“……最后一次。”罗恩在脸颊哐的一下撞上挡板后终于清醒了，“你这个阴险无情的——”他的咒骂在德拉科没给他做任何扩张直接插入时转为痛苦的啜泣，但德拉科根本不在乎罗恩有多痛，多难受，因为他只想用癫狂的抽插与无边快感让自己忘掉其他一切事情。

***

“最后一次！”罗恩的脑袋在德拉科的手钻入他裤腰下面时向后滚落在沙发靠背上。“你他妈简直是个疯子，这里是公共场所！”

“磕嗨喝嗨的公共场所。”德拉科的手指恶意捏了捏对方粗大的阴茎根部，然后从根一直撸到龟头。周围正在疯狂派对蹦迪的男巫女巫们没有任何人朝他们的双人座投来目光，而罗恩突然变得不规律的呼吸声哪怕在夜店嘈杂刺耳的音乐声下也异常清晰，于是德拉科怀笑着把他的鸡巴从裤子里直接掏了出来，仅用袍子的边角稍作遮掩。

“你他妈绝对是疯了。”罗恩仰头望向五光十色的夜店天花板，嘴巴张得老大，双目失神，“我真的只是想请你喝一杯，问问你——”

“咱俩已经一年多没见面了，”德拉科回答时手下动作不停，几下子已经让罗恩的阴茎彻底站了起来，在夜店灯光下龟头最上面一点溢出的透明浅液散发出诡异的粉红色，“你他妈就不能闭上嘴好好享受吗？”

罗恩正想说什么，但突然有个用托盘端了几杯饮料的服务生从他们双人座的旁边走过，即便没意识到两个人正在干什么，德拉科还是感觉到他的身体一下子僵硬住了。还是这么放不开——于是他一扭身跨坐在对方的膝盖上，用身体挡住外界所有可能的视线。低头看时罗恩的头发同样变成了粉橙色，瞳孔扩散得极大，仰头一眨不眨盯着他看，仿佛德拉科会出现在这种里做这种事情只是他喝嗨后产生的幻觉。

于是德拉科的手向下探到他的会阴，用指甲掐了一下那里柔嫩的皮肤。罗恩立刻痛得在座位上弹了一下，拧着眉头怒视他，但德拉科只用指甲蹭了蹭他龟头上的马眼，他的腰就彻底软了下去，在德拉科身下软成一滩泥。

让罗恩高潮比德拉科记忆中要容易很多，红发男人也不知多久没和别人滚过床单了，阴囊鼓得随时都能爆炸，德拉科不过给他撸了一会前液就已经淅淅沥沥顺着柱身淌入他小腹深红色的蜷曲毛发里。或许因为夜店噪音足够大，罗恩这次没费心捂嘴，随着德拉科手里的动作一会用牙咬住嘴唇，一会又把舌尖探出来，把一双略厚的嘴唇舔得水光潋滟。德拉科只觉得自己同样憋了好久的阴茎在裤裆里跳了一下，罗恩的嘴绝对是过去这段时间里他无比想念的东西之一，但那种姿势哪怕对夜店也太过格了。

“走吧，回我那里。”于是他直接这样宣布，从罗恩身上站起身，甚至没帮他把阴茎塞回去就掏出魔杖准备幻影移形。

“最后一次。”罗恩在掏出自己的魔杖前嘀咕一句，拽起袍子勉强遮住前面身体，“谁知道你是不是把我带回你的食死徒老巢去。”

***

“最后一次！”罗恩在抽噎中勉强挤出这句话，大半张脸埋在早就被他的眼泪淋湿的枕头里，“我他妈要是再和你上床我就改姓！”

“我劝你最好先闭嘴，然后想清楚你究竟在说什么。”德拉科在他身后悠然开口，用无比缓慢且残忍的速度从他屁股里抽出阴茎只留下龟头，再用无比缓慢且残忍的速度慢慢塞回去，并且特别留意只轻轻蹭过罗恩的敏感点。在他身下的红发男人身体猛地绷紧又松开，在床单上胀成紫红色的阴茎无力地抽搐了几下，却因为紧紧箍在阴茎根部那个白金色的小圆环没能射出任何东西。

“我他妈……又不是女人。”罗恩的脸颊红得像是能滴出血，从脖子到前胸也全沁着红，声音因太长时间的高潮剥夺而有气无力，“哪、哪里有男人能够……能够仅靠屁股射出来……”

“不试试怎么知道。”德拉科完全没理他的抱怨，继续慢条斯理的抽插，时不时戳一下那一点，听罗恩发出痛苦低哑的呻吟。红发男人随年纪渐长声音愈发低沉，在床上叫起来的时候总能激起德拉科想要施虐的欲望。

“让我射。”他们又进行了几分钟后罗恩抽泣着恳求他，“求求你了，让我射出来，我快不行了。”

“再等等。”德拉科瞥了一眼他不断抽搐扭曲并且终于从马眼里流出来的一滴半浑浊液体，“我可没想到格兰芬多的人会那么自私，在床上只想着自己先射。”

“你……你——呃。”罗恩的话在德拉科突然挺腰直送进最深处时化为一声响亮呻吟，紧接着又抽泣了一声，泪珠顺着鼻子落进枕面。德拉科看他这副样子也有点忍不住了，不再像刚才那样慢吞吞地抽插，而是一把抓起他的后腰，开始狂风骤雨般的抽送，一次又一次撞在罗恩最敏感的那一小块区域。股肉触击与叽咕水声在卧室里交织回荡分外淫靡，而罗恩的抽泣与呻吟听起来像把被玩坏了的大提琴，吱吱呀呀不成腔调，上下剧烈起伏的胸口吐出来的喘息一声比一声急。

德拉科不清楚自己究竟疯狂操了他多久，因为一切对时间与空间的概念在此刻尽数化为身下炽烈的快感，罗恩火热湿润的后穴虽然已经被操得微松，却因过于敏感而不断自主收缩抽搐，每次进去都服帖乖顺，夹得他爽得快要爆炸，一簇簇快感从下半身顺着脊背让他头皮发麻，但他一直强忍射意继续抽插，动作逐渐癫狂，直至罗恩的身体也剧烈颤抖起来，越抖越厉害，身前紫红色的阴茎膨胀到令人恐怖的境地。

德拉科自己的腰随着罗恩的后穴一个过于凶猛收缩的向前一挺，埋进罗恩体内最深处，几乎想把后面两个球也一块塞进去，紧紧咬住对方后颈喘息着射了出来。身下红发男人的呜咽呻吟在他射精时愈发难耐，而德拉科的手等他彻底射光存货又休息了好一阵子才终于摸索着找到那个被自己套上去的圆环，轻念了句咒语。罗恩的阴茎在圆环的体积刚一扩大就抽搐着跳了好几下，却没有立刻射精，而他整个身体也在这一瞬间从头红到脚，张大嘴巴却半点声音都吐不出来，双眼向后翻白。德拉科叹了口气，伸手过去在他的阴茎上轻轻撸了两下，又揉了揉对方胀得几乎没有半点皱褶的阴囊，罗恩这才发出一声哽咽的低喘，夹杂着黏白精液的半浑浊液体像排尿一般从他的龟头里汨汨流淌出来，断断续续流了快两分钟才终于停歇。

“最……最后一次，你……该死……”等精液终于排光后罗恩的身体软得连喉咙都不听使唤了，两眼一翻在枕头上昏死过去，所以压根就没意识到德拉科把刚才从他阴茎上取下来的那个白金色圆环套在了他的左手无名指上。

***

“最后一次！”罗恩边冲着门外高喊边轻笑出声，躲开德拉科的又一个吻，然后朝卧室门扭过头，“我发誓我们马上就出来！”

“我知道你们已经等不及扒掉对方的裤子了，”门外的声音颇为无奈恼怒，“但是婚礼前结婚双方不能见面是传统，除非你们两个想提前耗掉——”

“闭嘴吧，波特，我们知道了。”德拉科使劲亲了亲罗恩，用牙在他的嘴唇上咬了最后一下，然后终于向后撤了一步，但却紧紧握着他的手没松开。“真的是最后一次？”他挑眉笑着问。

“好吧，兴许不是这辈子最后一次。”罗恩耸了耸肩，咧嘴一笑，“但绝对是作为未婚人士的最后一次。”

“以及最后一次。”德拉科看到他的笑容忍不住又一次凑过去吻上他，“和最后一次。还有最后一次。”

“马尔福，你他妈要是再不滚出来，我就把你咒成阳痿！别以为我隔着门做不到！还有罗恩，如果你不想变成连带伤害，就立马把他赶出来！”

“真的是最后一次了。”听到哈利的威胁罗恩终于大笑着推开德拉科，“把剩下的留给婚后第一次，行吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你看到了不科学的肉，那一定是魔法的力量！x


End file.
